


It's like we just know

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Tentang Seungwoo dan Seungsik yang menikmati presensi satu sama lain.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Seungwoo selalu terbangun pukul enam pagi tepat. _Selalu_. Mau seperti apapun cuacanya, setidak nyaman apapun tidurnya, di manapun ia tidur, alam seakan mengirimkan alarm langsung ke dalam mimpinya, memaksanya untuk membuka mata tepat di pukul enam. Tapi terbangun pukul enam bukan berarti ia harus bangkit di saat juga, toh? Apalagi ketika, seperti sekarang ini, tidurnya ditemani oleh sesosok hangat dengan tarikan napas dan raut mukanya yang damai.

Kang Seungsik.

Semburat kehangatan dalam hidupnya yang sebelumnya terlampau dingin. Keberadaan yang sedemikian unik melengkapi hidupnya yang sebelumnya se-teratur bangun pukul enam pagi di setiap harinya tanpa ada luput dan alpa.

Diayunkannya tangan dan kakinya, memeluk pria di sampingnya, berhati-hati agar tidak terlampau keras sehingga membangunkannya sebelum waktunya. Direngkuhnya yang lebih muda dalam pelukan, dihirupnya perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya dalam-dalam. Tidak ada bau ataupun wangi spesifik yang menguar di sana, sebenarnya. Tapi ia senang saja menghirup area itu dalam-dalam. Seolah kehangatan yang dipancarkan dapat mengalir melalui indera penciumannya.

Seungwoo bertahan dalam posisi itu. Sepuluh menit. Hampir ia lakukan setiap hari (kecuali ketika pekerjaannya sedang amat brengsek hingga ia harus berangkat bekerja jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya—atau ada urusan lain yang mendesak) hingga kini ia tahu persis kapan harus meraih nakas di sebelah tempat tidur, mengambil ponsel Seungsik dan mematikan alarm sebelum berbunyi di pukul 6.15.

Setelah ia letakkan kembali ponsel itu di nakas, Seungwoo berguling dan mulai memeluk Seungsik. Lagi. Namun kali ini sedikit lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya, diiringi intensi untuk membangunkan. Area yang tadi ia hirup aromanya kini ia kecup pelan. Bibirnya perlahan menelusuri, naik ke garis rahangnya.

“Bangun, _Sleepyhead_ ,” bisik Seungwoo di dagu Seungsik. Tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk pelan sisi tubuh lelakinya yang masih enggan bangun. “Ayo bangun. Kamu nggak mau telat lagi kayak kemarin terus harus desak-desakan masuk sama anak-anak lain yang juga hampir telat kan?”

Mendengar ini Seungsik mulai bergerak dalam tidurnya, perlahan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dibawa tidur. Seungwoo balas ia peluk, hidungnya ia benamkan di rambut yang lebih tua. Samar-samar Seungwoo mendengar sungut-sungut Seungsik karena kemarin ia harus masuk sekolah tempat ia mengajar bersamaan dengan anak-anak yang berlarian karena takut terlambat. Hari itu ia terlambat karena biasanya ia sudah sampai sekolah bahkan tiga puluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Seungwoo tertawa pelan. Paham betul dengan dinamika pekerjaan lelakinya. Kembali ditepuknya tubuh Seungsik. “Makanya yuk bangun.”

* * *

Seungsik harus bangun pagi setiap hari tapi ia benci alarm dengan seluruh eksistensinya. Karena itulah Seungwoo ‘bertugas’ untuk menggantikan alarm membangunkan Seungsik. Tidak ada yang meminta, pun tidak ada yang menawarkan.

Meskipun hampir setiap hari begini, ponsel Seungsik tetap memasang alarm pukul 6.15 pagi setiap harinya.


	2. Alarm

Seungwoo di pagi hari benar-benar seperti alarm bagi Seungsik, lengkap dengan fitur _snooze_ di mana si alarm akan tidur lagi hingga waktunya ia kembali bangun. Begitu juga dengan Seungwoo, yang setiap pagi bangun tepat pukul enam, membangunkan Seungsik, kemudian balik tidur lagi hingga waktunya ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Awalnya tentu saja Seungsik terheran-heran, buat apa setiap hari bangun pagi kalau akhirnya tidur lagi? Tapi kini disyukurinya kebiasaan Seungwoo yang aneh itu, karena ia tidak harus terbangun karena dering alarm yang menyebalkan. Melainkan terbangun karena pelukan dan kecupan manis dari lelakinya itu. Lebih menyenangkan dan membangkitkan semangat di pagi hari, eh?

Diusapnya sayang rambut Seungwoo yang sudah sedemikian panjang menutupi kedua matanya. Sudah berkali-kali diajak untuk potong rambut sebenarnya, tapi selalu ada dua alasan utama yang diutarakan si yang lebih tua untuk menolak: “sayang duitnya mending buat beli makan”; dan “nanti kamu nggak bisa jambakin rambut aku kalo aku lagi main-main di bawah.”

Seungsik berdehem pelan, berusaha mengusir pikiran _enak_ itu dari benaknya. Kalau tidak mau terlambat dia benar-benar harus mulai siap-siap sekarang. Dia bergidik mengingat ributnya gerbang sekolah tepat di pukul delapan. Oke. _Problem solved_. _Tidak perlu mandi pakai air dingin pagi ini._

* * *

Seungsik mondar-mandir di dalam kamar mengumpulkan barang-barang yang harus dibawanya bekerja. Kotak pensil. Ponsel. Beberapa lembar kerja siswa yang ia bawa pulang kemarin. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menyesap secangkir Energen hangat di tangannya. Rutinitas ini sudah ia lakukan bertahun-tahun beberapa kali dalam seminggu (kadang ia bangun lebih pagi agar sempat memasak sarapan, tapi hari ini tidak sempat) jadi ia sudah sedemikian lihai menggenggam cangkir di tangannya agar isinya tidak tumpah kemana-mana.

Sebentar kemudian semuanya beres dan ia sudah puas melihat refleksi di cermin ketika mematut diri untuk terakhir kalinya.

(“Kalo aku jadi kamu aku puas tiap hari sih, liat bayangan aku di cermin,” ujar Seungwoo setiap kali ia melihat Seungsik berputar di depan cermin. “Ngaca,” timpal Seungsik singkat. Selalu.)

Kemudian, ritualnya yang terakhir sebelum berangkat. Menangkup wajah Seungwoo yang tertidur, menyibakkan poni yang namanya seharusnya bukan lagi poni itu saking panjangnya, kemudian menjatuhkan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Dalam hati mendoakan semoga hari ini hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.

Begitulah kegiatan Seungsik di pagi hari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


	3. Handuk

Pukul dua dua lewat tujuh menit dan Seungsik tengah menelusuri kembali jurnal yang harus ia review minggu ini, bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, ketika didengarnya suara pintu depan terbuka dan namanya dipanggil si pembuka pintu.

Disahutnya suara panggilan itu, sebagai pertanda di mana posisinya saat ini. Sebentar kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, sosok pria dengan bahu merosot karena lelah bekerja seharian melangkah masuk. Ketika Seungsik mendongak ditangkapnya senyum letih terhias di wajah yang lebih tua.

Seungwoo bergegas meletakkan segala barang bawaannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ini karena dia paling tidak bisa naik ke tempat tidur dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang dibawa keluar rumah, berbeda dengan Seungsik yang bisa masuk kamar kemudian langsung jatuh tertidur bahkan setelah pergi seharian.

Seungsik melirik handuk yang tersampir di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Senyum mafhum tersungging di bibirnya. Ini juga salah satu kebiasaan Seungwoo, lupa membawa handuk setiap mandi. Setiap kali terjadi, ada dua kemungkinan solusinya.

Pertama, Seungwoo akan keluar begitu saja dari kamar mandi tanpa handuk.

( _While it may sounds sexy in your mind but wiping the wet floor after you’re properly dressed, isn’t all that sexy_ )

Tapi yang lebih sering terjadi sebenarnya kemungkinan yang kedua, seperti sekarang ini. Seungsik bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menarik handuk tebal itu dari tempatnya tersampir.

Senyumnya melebar ketika pintu kamar mandi ia buka dan didengarnya Seungwoo tengah dengan semangat melantunkan lagu *Ailee – I Will Show You, dengan nada tinggi khasnya. Suaranya timbul tenggelam karena efek guyuran air ke lantai kamar mandi.

Seungsik sama sekali tidak mengetuk pintu atau memanggil Seungwoo, hanya digantungkannya handuk yang tadi ia bawa di gantungan dekat shower stall.

Sejenak ia mengijinkan diri untuk mengagumi bayangan tubuh Seungwoo yang terlihat dari balik kaca yang mengembun.

Sebentar saja. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya di atas tempat tidur seperti biasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


	4. Ikatan kovalen

Sebenarnya kalau mau disimplifikasi, hubungan manusia banyak miripnya dengan hubungan antar atom atau badan kosmik. Meskipun kalau bagi Seungsik sendiri, cukup sulit menggolongkan hubungannya dengan Seungwoo paling mirip dengan hubungan antar atom yang seperti apa.

Tapi, barangkali, jika ada satu jenis ikatan yang ingin ia terapkan dan capai dalam hubungan ini, maka ikatan kovalen-lah jawabannya.

Pertama, terpisah mereka berdua adalah individu yang seimbang. Mulai bekerja bahkan sebelum ia lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas membuat Seungsik menjadi seorang pribadi yang sangat menghargai kemandirian. _That’s what he loves the most in this relationship_. Hubungan ini tidak membuat mereka menjadi terlalu bergantung pada satu sama lain. Hubungan yang mereka jalin juga tidak membuat mereka goyah dari posisi kemandirian mereka masing-masing.

Seungsik tetaplah Seungsik yang makan siang sendirian di rumah makan dekat sekolah sebelum pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Seungwoo juga tetaplah Seungwoo yang menonton film horor sendirian di bioskop karena Seungsik tidak suka.

Kedua, mereka berbagi suatu hal yang menjadi pengikat mereka berdua. Mimpi. Berbagi mimpi adalah laiknya berbagi elektron di ikatan kovalen antar atom. Suatu tindakan berbagi yang menyeimbangkan keduanya di tahap yang lebih tinggi lagi. Ada satu mimpi yang mereka miliki bersama: kontribusi terhadap pendidikan. Karena itulah Seungsik bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah dan Seungwoo bekerja sebagai penulis buku pelajaran.

Mimpi ini pula lah yang menggerakkan mereka untuk bersama-sama mendirikan taman belajar di lingkungan tempat mereka tinggal. Mimpi ini pula lah yang membuat mereka sering larut dalam diskusi panjang hingga Seungwoo terkantuk-kantuk dan mulai meracau dalam argumennya.

Tapi, hubungan manusia seringnya tidak sesederhana itu. Begitu juga dengan mereka berdua. Hubungan manusia tidak seperti hubungan atom yang stabil begitu saja setelah terikat. Seungwoo dan Seungsik kadang harus berjuang melawan gelombang problematika yang menghantam ikatan mereka.

Terkadang ada hari di mana air mata mengalir di pipi salah satu atau keduanya, entah karena amarah atau karena gelisah. Tapi selama mereka tetap membaringkan tubuh di ranjang yang sama, meski dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah, tidak apa-apa. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


	5. Rumah

Bagi Seungwoo, Seungsik adalah rumah.

Rumah tempatnya kembali setelah kesana kemari bertemu dengan ratusan jenis manusia dengan masing-masing intriknya yang terkadang melelahkan. Seungsik dengan senyumnya yang meneduhkan, pelukannya yang menenangkan, dan perhatiannya yang tak terbagi ketika keluh kesah meluncur dari lisan Seungwoo.

Rumah dengan keberadaannya yang begitu familiar, begitu merangkul. Seungwoo dapat menjawab dengan tepat berapa kali secara beruntun biasanya Seungsik dalam sekali bersin. Seungwoo dapat dengan tepat menebak lagu apa yang sedang digumamkan yang lebih muda ketika tengah beraktivitas di dalam rumah, dan menebak suasana hati apa yang sedang ia rasakan berdasarkan lagu itu.

Sebegitu familiarnya keberadaan Kang Seungsik dalam hidupnya hingga tidak pernah ia sadari ia punya kebiasaan menyentuh sikunya ketika mereka berpapasan, semata sebagai jaminan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Seungsik memang nyata ada dalam hidupnya.

Bagi Seungwoo, Seungsik adalah rumah.

Rumah dengan segala kekurangannya seperti satu anak tangga yang tingginya beda dan membuatnya tersandung, atau lampu di dapur yang harus menunggu sepuluh menit sebelum ia mau menyala.

Seungsik dengan kebiasaannya mendiamkan Seungwoo ketika perasaan hatinya sedang tidak enak. Seungsik dengan pelukannya yang terlalu erat saat mereka tidur tapi tetap merupakan pelukan yang paling nyaman bagi Seungwoo. Seungsik dengan kebiasaannya lupa meletakkan pemotong kuku di tempatnya setelah digunakan sehingga mencari pemotong kuku adalah kegiatan rutin mereka paling tidak sekali seminggu.

Bagi Seungwoo, Seungsik adalah rumah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
